


In The Night

by Raven052



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sleeping on the Floor, caught on camera, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night on tour, and Frank and Gerard are the last ones awake...</p>
<p>Inspired by a dream I had a couple of weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Night

It was getting very late, but the two boys who remained awake showed no signs of sleeping.

The band had crashed at a friends house, and while the others had been quick to sleep (mainly so they could claim one of the limited number of beds), Frank and Gerard had opted to stay up a while longer.  
Thus also meaning they were left with the living room with which to sleep in, leaving it to them to fight over who got the couch.  
They hadn’t quite got to that part yet. 

A film had been running for what seemed like five hours, but neither one of them cared. It was quiet, it was warm, and it was comfortable. Spare bedding and pillows covered the entire floor, ready for the two of them to crash out when needed.   
There was also food, snacks of crisps and faaar too much chocolate and sweet things. 

Frank was sitting up, with his back against the couch, while Gerard laid out beside him, his legs stretched out, away from Frank, as he leaned on the other man, ever so slightly.

They were comfortable, content to stay like this until whatever point sleep decided to claim them. 

Then, part way through the next film that came on screen, Frank started to get fidgety. 

They were both still in the clothes they’d worn that day, and it was the only thing making Frank uncomfortable now, not least the fact that Gerard still, yes _still_ had his jacket on. 

“I, uh… Think I’m gonna, you know, change for bed now Gee.” Frank said, hesitantly.   
Gerard nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. “Mm. Kay.”   
Frank didn’t move, hoping for more of an answer from Gerard. “Are you?” He prompted.   
Gerard shook his head. “Nah, I’m good, probably won’t sleep for another few hours anyway.”   
Frank fidgeted, not so happy with this turn of events, then settled back, hoping to be able to wait it out until Gerard at least looked like he was ready to move.   
Didn’t want to disturb him or anything, after all…

Even when Gerard moved away though, shifting so he was laying on his other side, away from Frank now, Frank didn’t move.   
Frank kept trying to keep his attention on the screen, but instead it wandered over to Gerard. Frustrated to find Gerard continually staring up at the tv, hand propped under his chin. 

So. They were just going to act like this _wasn’t_ the first time they’d been alone in a room since…  
Frank’s mind wandered, back to a month ago. They’d got back to the hotel later than everyone else, having stayed up late, Frank drinking, though apologising to Gerard, hoping he wasn’t making the other man uncomfortable.   
“You know, because… You know.” Frank had been drunk enough at that point to bring it up, but not drunk enough to be blunt.  
Gerard had smiled, shook his head. “It’s fine, Frank, really.”  
Frank had continued to apologise, however, until he switched his drinks for sodas.   
They’d stayed up for hours, talking.  
Then headed back to the last available room, still talking.  
Frank still tried to figure out at what point they’d gone from talking to making out, to undressing each other, to sex, but it all happened to fast, and too easily.

They’d both panicked in the morning, not knowing how to deal with what had happened. 

Although, really, they both knew how they wanted to deal with it. 

They’d avoided each other for the following couple of days, as much as is possible in the cramped conditions you find yourself in when you’re part of a band.

But… Things were different now. They’d got together, talked about it, and figured out how they felt about what’d happened, how they felt about each other.   
They were about as established as they could be, without telling anyone.   
And Frank had been sure, as soon as they’d got the chance again they’d…  
Well.   
Yeah. 

Now, here was the chance, and Gerard was doing…  
Precisely zero about it. 

Then, Frank looked over, again, and noted the almost feminine way Gerard was laying, on one side, head propped up, his hand was even on his waist, elbow jutting up ever so slightly.  
Was Frank clutching at straws? Or was this a very, very vague hint?

Frank grinned, but looked away as he said, “You know, you look like you’re about to ask me to ‘draw you like one of my French girls’.”  
Gerard laughed, lightly, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he rolled onto his back, lifting his arms above his head, and bending one leg at the knee. “I’d have to be naked for that.” He protested, softly.   
Frank looked up, alarmed, but finding Gerard only laughing and rolling back onto his side. 

Finally, Frank decided on the direct approach. “Gee.”   
Gerard looked up, and came closer as Frank beckoned him.   
They kissed, once, carefully. Both backing off, both smiling.

Then, Frank admitted, “I’m not making do with a kiss.”   
Gerard smiled as they kissed again.  
Frank took Gerard’s hand, and led it towards his jeans, pressing it against the slight bulge already forming.   
Gerard slipping his hand away from Frank’s, the backed off from him, smiling, coyly.

He laid back to where he had been, still grinning at Frank.

Which is when Frank realised, this was a game.   
He grinned back, and started undoing his belt. “Bet I can make you wanna touch me.”  
Gerard shook his head, but continued to watch as Frank undid his jeans, then, slowly take his cock out.

He started off touching himself only lightly, only a little, not wanting to get too worked up too quick.   
He glanced down at himself, then over at Gerard, glad to find Gerard staring right at him. 

After only a short while, Gerard started moving closer.

Frank carried on, watching his slow progress. Eventually, Gerard was right in front of him, moving Frank’s legs to allow himself to get closer.   
Then he was moving down. 

Frank was surprised, he’d just expected Gerard to, well, replace Frank’s hand with his own.  
Seemed Gerard had other ideas.  
Frank took his hand away, instead curling it around the back of Gerard’s head, gently tangling his fingers up in Gerard’s hair as he guided him, gently down further.

Frank tipped his head back, gasping loudly as he felt the beautiful contact of Gerard’s mouth.

To his disappointment, he did not last long, grabbing tight to Gerard’s hair, looking down, watching him when he could open his eyes long enough. Certain he was pushing Gerard too much, apologising when he bucked his hips, but nothing stopped Gerard, nothing made him pause.

When Frank was done, he pushed Gerard back, and away, aiming to be rough, but knowing he was just coming across as playful.   
He grinned, triumphantly at Gerard, who smiled, almost shyly back. 

“I guess we understand where we are a little more clearly now.” Gerard said, blushing.  
Frank nodded, then reached his arms out, wanting Gerard close, happy when he got what he wanted.

Though tempted to pursue further acts, the two men had to admit tiredness had finally come to claim them both, and, eventually, while yet another film started up, the two of them fell asleep.

It was a pity they’d both forgotten about the video camera that’d been set up, just beside the arm of the couch. Something set up to catch a few funny, sleep deprived moments of the band, a thought quickly abandoned when everyone went to bed. But never switched off, never moved. Simply forgotten.   
And what a shame they didn’t remember it the next morning, even when Frank woke up in the early hours, noticed the very telling position the two of them were in, and moved Gerard up onto the couch, hesitating to undress him so he’d be more comfortable.   
The camera was not, in fact remembered until the next day, when the person who set it up tip toed past the two sleeping band members, and switched it off. 

The damage was done though, and neither of the boys knew they’d been seen.   
It wasn’t until years later, that Frank got sent an ominous link.   
“I know something you wish I didn’t…” Not a username he recognised, but Frank had been intrigued.   
He was shocked by what he found.

It was enough to make him pick up the phone, and call Gerard.  
No opening line, no small talk.   
“We’re in trouble.” Frank said, simply.  
“Yeah. I know.” Gerard replied, staring at the very same thing on his laptop, taken there by a similar link. 

Neither were brave enough to say it, but they both knew.  
Now was the time to come clean.


End file.
